powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mode Switching
The ability to obtain powers in different forms '''and switch between powers and fighting technique.' A partial power of Evolution and Super Form. Capabilities Users of this ability are able to obtain certain powers in different forms or modes that allow them to create new abilities and control certain powers. Users personality May change as well. Variations *'Berserk Mode:' Users become consumed with intense rage that enables increased strength, speed, and resilience. *'Defense Mode:' Users gain enhanced defense in this mode. *'Fusion Mode:' Users in this mode gain the power to fuse with anything they want. *'God Mode:' Users gain the limitless power of a god. *'Hyper Mode:' Users gain an excessive amount of overwhelming power. *'Legendary Mode:' Users of this ability are able to go into a legendary state, putting themselves in a class of their own. *'Multi Mode:' A standard form for users that contains well balanced levels of their powers and skills. *'Power Mode:' Users gain enhanced strength in this mode. *'Safe Mode: A form that allows users to rest and reserve their strength. *Speed Mode:' Users gain enhanced speed and agility in this mode. *'Super Mode:' Users a gain a wide variety of enhancements to their natural abilities. *'Zenith:' Users of this power are able to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. Associations *Double-Edged Power *Evolution *Multiple Forms *Powered Form *Power-Shifting *Shapeshifting *Super Form *Transformation Limitations *Some modes may have a time limit and users may need training to extend time limit or gain full control. *Some modes may become corrupt and may have to be given up or fixed. *Some modes require energy to maintain form. *Some modes may back fire. Trivia Despite the similarities, Type Switching is different from Mode Switching. Mode Switching Changes the nature of ones being. Giving them new powers, or making them stronger. Type Switching changes the type of ones abilities. Meaning someone could be a power type fighter, but they lack speed, so they can change themselves into a speed type fighter. Known Users Gallery Deoxys Forms.jpg|Deoxys (Pokémon) possesses four different forms that he can utilize and transform into; from left to right, Attack, Normal, Defense, and Speed. Black & White Kyurem.jpg|With the aid of the DNA Splicers, Kyurem (Pokémon) can fuse with Zekrom to become Black Kyurem or Reshiram to become White Kyurem. DmC-Dante.png|Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) can switch between angelic and demonic modes, gaining different weapons and powers. Sora's Drive Forms.jpg|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) can assume special "Drive Forms" that specialize in physical strength, magic, or a balance between the two. Nomad Crysis.jpg|Nomad's (Crysis) Nanosuit has four different modes: Armor, Strength, Speed, and Cloak. 03sora.png|Biyomon's (Digimon Adventure) Evolution Dkp49-precure03.jpg|Angel Precure (Doki Doki Precure) Dkp49-heart-enpless01.jpg|Cure Heart (Doki Doki Precure) Patheon Mode Mana Super 1.png|Cure Heart (Doki Doki Precure) Engaged mode AngelBerry.jpg|Angel Cure Berry (Fresh Precure) Hpvol38-supersillet01.jpg|Super Shilouette (Heartcatch Precure) PrettyCureMaxHeartMovie138.jpg|Golden Cures (Precure Max Heart) Princess Luminous.jpg|Super Shiny Luminous (Precure Max Heart) 0ad4832fb33554f0ecd772edc1d5ddc11252335460 full.jpg|Super White (Precure Max Heart) B8168a17061151ad67e2ca612fca52301252285746 ful0l.jpg|Super Black (Precure Max Heart) Smaprevol47-precure04.jpg|Ultra Cures (Smile Precure) Princess cures.jpg|Princess Cures (Smile Precure) Beat img03.jpg|Crescendo Beat (Suite Precure) Shining Dream.gif|Shining Dream (Yes! Precure 5 GOGO!) Cures Upgraded.jpg|Precure's Super Forms (Precure All Stars DX3) The Infinity Shiloutte.jpg|Infinity Shilouette (Heartcatch Precure) Hpvol49-dune02.jpg|Dune (Heartcatch Precure) Dkp40-precure02.jpg|Angel Cure (Doki Doki Precure) YesPrettyCureMovie43.jpg|Butterfly Cures (Precure 5) Angel Goddess Peach.png|Angel Peach (Fresh Precure) Angel Cure Pine.png|Angel Pine (Fresh Precure) Angel Cure Passion.png|Angel Passion (Fresh Precure) Crescendo Melody.jpg|Crescendo Melody (Suite Precure) Rhythm img04.jpg|Crescendo Rhythm (Suite Precure) Muse img04.jpg|Crescendo Muse (Suite Precure) Lovely_alter_forms.jpeg|Cure Lovely's (Happiness Charge Precure) altered forms Princess_alter_forms.jpeg|Cure Princess's (Happiness Charge Precure) Altered Forms Popcorn_Cheer.png|Cure Honey's (Happiness Charge Precure) Altered form PrettyCureAllStarsII41.jpg|Cure Blossom and Cure Marine's (Precure All Stars DX2) Altered Super Forms PrettyCureAllStarsII43.jpg|Cure Brighty-Bloom and Cure Windy-Egret (Precure All Stars DX2) Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Support Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers